


Treading Water

by Cheycat



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age gap is 10 years not 17, Aged Down Character, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bite Kink, Demisexual Kisame, Everybody Lives, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I just want my babies to be happy ok?, Kisame lives, Not Beta Read, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Sorry Not Sorry, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheycat/pseuds/Cheycat
Summary: Kisame fought in the war beside the Shinobi Alliance. With a bold declaration from Naruto that Kisame Hoshigaki can be saved, Hinata can’t help but wonder if maybe Naruto has met his match with this one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Giving Things a Try](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186639) by [Malakia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malakia/pseuds/Malakia). 



> Hiya Kids!
> 
> Before we get started there’s a few things that I need to clear up.
> 
> 1) I wrote this purely for my own enjoyment. It’s not canon, and hell its probably not even in character so there’s that.
> 
> 2) I waited 10 fucking years for someone to give me something other than T-rated fanfiction for this pairing. Clearly not finding any that suited my taste I have created my own.
> 
> 3) It’s been at least 10 years since I’ve written anything so hold on to your butts, it might be rough. I have a hard time with getting hung up on details and tend to let an idea die just because I can’t pin everything down and have it make sense the way I want it to. So if this seems choppy, apologies but if I kept this any longer trying to fix it I felt I would let it die again so I’m just throwing it out.
> 
> 4) The reason I’m sharing this is to hopefully stir some real authors out there to write for this pairing. It’s been my OTP for 10 + years and it saddens me that it hasn’t grown much. Although it is a crack ship hah
> 
> 5) Don’t expect this to be long. This is basically going to be a short drabble fic with a maximum of 5 chapters, more realistically it should be around 3? This first chapter is just establishing their relationship so I can get to the good stuff in the following chapters ;)
> 
> 6) I have had ideas for this pairing half baked in my head for 10 + years. What finally made me sit my ass down and write this you ask? Why it’s the wonderful Malakia and her fic Giving Things A Try! I basically give them all the credit for this because it follows their plot, I just expanded it a bit.
> 
> 7) If you’ve made it this far and are still interested in reading then dive right in!
> 
>  
> 
> ————

When Naruto had loudly and boisterously proclaimed that he would take responsibility for Kisame Hoshigaki, that he could be changed, even her loyalty had faltered slightly.

“B-But Naruto-Kun he-“

“I saw it Hinata.”

His eyes locked with hers, that familiar determination bright and shining.

“ I saw the longing for a different way of living. It was just for a moment but-it was there. He fought beside us in the end, however brief it was and besides.”

Narutos eye drift away from hers, the determination still present in them but slowly being filled by sadness, the heavy burdens their world now bears after a devastating war.

“We can’t afford to lose anymore skilled shinobi.”

———-—

It’s that same day when Naruto sends the word out for a urgent meeting, never one to sit still when a plan is formed.They all cram together in the Hokage’s office late that night. Hinata shuffles awkwardly into the crowded room taking note that all her friends are here and familiar faces of older shinobi she’s seen in passing. Anko, Iruka, and even Ibaki are present, she wonders why they’re here, wonders if they were invited or just somehow overheard and decided to invite themselves. She doesn’t have much time to dwell on it before Naruto enters the room, the ever confident smile in place and his eyes fierce. He doesn’t waste any time and immediately launches into the plan he told her this afternoon.

 

The others react to Naruto’s plan as well as can be expected. Kiba is the first to break the tense silence.

“Are you out of your goddamn mind?!”

Kiba barks, his face flushed red in anger. Shino shoots their teammate a disapproving look, but Hinata can tell he’s of the same mind. Taking a quick glance around the room, it seems everyone is in the same frame of mind, all except Kakashi and Sakura. Kakashi who looks reserved yet slightly intrigued and Sakura who looks hesitant yet resigned. It doesn’t surprise her in the least that those two were the ones who were more open to this idea. Considering they have been around Naruto the most, had witnessed his wonders first hand, countless times, while the rest of them had only caught glimpses or second hand tellings. Yet all of them had been touched by this boy, this man, his heart reaching not only everyone in this village but all over the world. Everyone’s respect for him was absolute.

Neji is the next to speak ,” I think you can see why there’s some doubt about this plan Naruto, despite what you saw, the man is-“

“How about he’s a fucking treasonous bastard for one-“

Neji glares at Kiba for his interruption. Hinata doesn’t know where this animosity for a criminal he’s never met is coming from, but Kiba has always reacted before thinking things through. Once Kiba has simmered down, Ibaki takes his place. While the man delivers his disagreement with far more tact than Kiba does, the answers still the same.

Kisame Hoshigaki is not their concern.

Anko, Iruka, and Tsunade all voice the same opinion but Naruto’s determination does not falter, and he plows through their arguments with the same finality and resolution that saved their own fallen comrade from meeting his end.

“What about Gaara? What about Sasuke? Are you saying they were a waste of time too? After everything they’ve done to help us with the war, with Kaguya? None of us would be standing here today without them. With how many skilled shinobi we’ve lost in the war we can’t afford to lose one of Hoshigaki‘s caliber. I’ve fought him before and I’ve seen what lengths he would go to protect what he deems worthy of protecting. It’s not something to be taken lightly. Besides every nation needs to stand together, now more than ever, helping them with a powerful rogue nin only helps with building the relations we’ve started with the other villages.”

 

Kiba turns to Kakashi, “What about you? Surely you know this idea is as fucking ridiculous as it sounds.”

Kakashi blinks and sits straighter, “While I do agree with you and Ibaki, being Naruto’s teacher and fighting beside him have also taught me that his intuition is generally right. If I know nothing else, it’s that whatever impossible task he sets his mind to, it generally turns to his favor eventually. If he feels Hoshigaki is worth trying to redeem I see no harm in trying. Besides it’s not up to us, ultimately the decision is Kirigakure‘s to make.”

Kakashi locks his eyes with Naruto as he addresses him, his eyes and posture firm, “I don’t mind bringing the idea to the table at the five nations summon, but if they reject it, that’s the end of it. Understand?”

 

Everyone is silent, Kiba shakes his head and curses under his breath which sounds suspiciously like ‘A goddamn black listed nin rehabilitation camp, unfucking believable’ while Ibaki watches Naruto with a keen eye as he turns to address Kakashi. The rest of the group slowly losing tension.

“ I’m coming with you. “

A statement, not a question and Kakashi sighs in defeat.

“Fine. Go home and pack, as for the rest of you get some rest. We have a lot to get done after all.”

————

To everyone’s surprise, Kirigakure agrees.

Though her faith in Naruto is strong she is just as surprised as everyone else. She had gone to meet him at the gate and was stunned to see the hulking figure of Kisame Hoshigaki standing in between Kakashi and Naruto. Chakra suppressors on his wrist and the famous sword Samahada absent from his back. Two more men appear from behind the group , mask adorning their faces. They are not masks she knows and the strangers arm guards confirm her suspicion of them being Kirigakure Anbu.

Naruto smiles, calling out with an enthusiastic wave , “Hinata-Chan!”

She can’t bring herself to return his enthusiastic greeting, her eyes locked with one of the most dangerous criminals the world has ever seen. She feels a shiver up her spine as they continue to gaze at one another, his eyes cool and calculating, every bit the predator he is made out to be. She steels her resolve and takes steps forward to meet Naruto halfway, Kisame continuing to eye her with interest as she gives a tentative welcome back. Hoshigaki’s presence is the only thing keeping her face from flooding with color as Naruto smile blinds her with its intensity and he embraces her in a quick hug. Kakashi comes up to her as well, smiling beneath his mask, his mouth opens but it’s not his voice she hears.

 

“Ah, you’re the Byakugan Heiress aren’t you. I thought you looked familiar.”

Kakashi’s seems slightly surprised despite his aloof posture and Naruto narrows his eyes in confusion, his lower lip pushing out as both men swivel their heads back towards Kisame  
who still stands a polite distance away, the two anbu coming to flank his sides. His voice was not as deep as she was expecting and on the surface, his way of speaking was polite and smooth, but underneath Hinata could hear the condescending undertone matching the small cocky smirk on his lips. Before Hinata can respond to his address, Kakashi sighs and does it for her.

“Well, I suppose since you’re here we might as well introduce you, Hinata this is Kisame Hoshigaki of the Village Hidden in the Mist, Hoshigaki this is Hinata Hyuuga, heiress to the Hyuuga clan.”

Despite her instincts screaming at her to not take her eyes off the man in front of her, years of upper class mannerisms forces her into a polite bow, her voice comes out soft but not weak and she thanks the universe for small favors.

“A pleasure to meet you Kisame Hoshigaki.”

She struggles not to come up too fast from the bow and hunch her shoulders in on herself, but having Naruto near helps her keep up what little stands of her confidence in facing down this terrifying man. A deep rumbling chuckle meets her ears as their eyes connect once more.

 

“The pleasure is mine, Byakugan Princess.”

She blinks, such a deceiving voice. To think this criminal had a silver tongue, one could possibly call him a gentleman if you didn’t know his history. If his smooth talking was all you graded him by.

“Wait, wait, wait! How did you know about her being the Hyuuga Heiress?! Are you sure you guys haven’t met before?”

Hinata turns her head, feeling her face blush as Naruto swings his head back and forth, looking to them. She hears Kakashi sigh and watches as Hoshigaki’s lips twist into a sneer.

“Honestly, If I hadn’t seen it for myself, I would have never believed you ended the war.”

“Hey!”  
Kakashi intervenes before Naruto can get too riled up, putting a firm hand on his shoulder to stop him.

“That’s enough, we have to get going, Hinata please excuse us.”

Naruto huffs in annoyance but seems to regain some of his humor when he looks at her, giving her his trademark grin as he folds his arms behind his head.

“I’ll see you later Hinata-Chan ok?”

“Of course.”

She steps back and bows as the odd group passes on. She can’t help but linger and watch the broad retreating back of Hoshigaki, as they head towards the central intelligence building. Such a strange turn of events has her mind already spinning with questions and they only grow in volume as she watches the group disappear from view.

———

In the months that follow, she sees Hoshigaki being escorted around town at regular intervals by a group of four anbu, two of them Kirigakure‘s and two of them Konoha’s. Sometimes Naruto is leading the charge, hands behind his head and his mouth running a mile a minute. She had once made the mistake of being in their line of sight when they passed by once and had been roped into walking with them by a very boisterous Naruto, his loud greeting and invitation managing to turn several heads in their direction. She feels the blush light across her face and it’s on the tip of her tongue to refuse, in all honestly walking a known criminal around their village isn’t high on her bucket list of things to do. Regardless if that criminal is trying to make a change for the better or if said criminal has a four man anbu squad and one of the two strongest people alive in their world as his escorts.

She glances at Hoshigaki out of curiosity and finds him staring at the both of them with a calculating gaze. She fights the urge to flinch, he has such a strong intimidating presence about him and it doesn’t fail to set her teeth on edge but Naruto is already pulling her attention back to him.

“Come on Hinata-Chan! We can even get some ramen when we’re done!”

Naruto never respects personal space, she feels her face already lighting up and she lets out an embarrassing squeak as he continues to lean forward. She leans back, her face getting hotter by the second and she’s all to aware of their audience standing only a few feet away. Before she can die of shame, or politely decline, or embarrass herself further, surprisingly, Hoshigaki speaks up.

“You should join us Hyuuga-San.”

Even Naruto seems surprised by Hoshigaki’s offer and thankfully, turns his attention away from her. Hoshigaki lets a low chuckle as they both look to him in confusion, his voice taking that condescending undertone.

“If you tag along it means I won’t have to bear this annoying brat’s company by myself. So please do me the favor Hyuuga-San and join us.”

Naruto waves him off “This annoying brat is keeping your head attached to your shoulders shark-bastard. You should be more grateful. Just ignore him Hinata-Chan, at the very least we can enjoy the walk and let the bastard stew in his misery, let’s go!”

She doesn’t get the chance to refuse as Naruto grabs her and pulls. She hears an amused snort from Hoshigaki as her and Naruto take the lead. Her face once again igniting in flames as his hand drops away to point at something further up the road. Her mind whirls into overdrive, hardly able to pay attention to Naruto’s comments about the different shops they pass. While she didn’t initially want to join this excursion, she can admit a small niggling of curiosity about the man walking a few paces behind them. She chances a look back over shoulder and sees his gaze focused right back at her, ever calculating and watchful. She knows without a doubt that he’s cataloging her and Naruto’s ever move and she can only hope that it’s not for the wrong reasons. She doesn’t get long to think about it as Naruto pulls her attention back forward.

 

It isn’t the last time she joins their circuit around the village. Most of the time it’s just to let Hoshigaki get a breath of fresh air, but she doesn’t mind. All of it is for selfish reasons, most of her wanting to soak up any of Naruto’s attention that she can and a small part of her that grows by the day that wants to know more about the dangerous criminal their village is temporarily housing.

She had asked Naruto when they were alone after dropping Hoshigaki back at his temporary housing from one of their early walks together about what exactly Kakashi had agreed to at the five nations meeting as he walked her back to the Hyuuga compound.

“He’s just on temporary leave from his village.” Naruto had said, hands behind his head as they slowly made their way to their destination.

“He actually requested to come here for rehabilitation once he learned what I had suggested. He’s not stupid, he immediately submitted to the conditions without a word of complaint. Chakra restraints at all times , escorted by anbu at all times with two of them being from Kirigakure, and me escorting him with anbu present at least half of the time, constant updates sent directly to Kirigakure. There’s a bunch more rules and stuff that Kakashi-Sensei and the Mizukage worked between themselves privately too. I asked about them, but Kakashi-Sensei said I didn’t need to worry about it now.”

Naruto slows to a stop and turns back to look at Hoshigaki’s temporary residence, a thoughtful look on his face. She stops too, admiring how the lighting catches in his eyes and hair and she briefly wonders if she will ever work up the courage again to tell him her feelings a second time since after his battle he had forgotten what she told him. Lost in her musings she nearly misses his next words.

“I asked him as we’re traveling back to Konoha why he requested to come here. I didn’t think he would answer me but he did. He said he wanted to see for himself the village that Itachi spent his whole life defending, even after it slaughtered his whole clan and turned its back  
on him. That told me all I needed to know.”

A smile grows on Naruto’s face as turns to look at her and she stares in wonder at this beautiful man with a heart of gold, a heart she longs to possess. She enjoyed his enthusiastic chatter as he walked her back home wishing him a a soft good night before he parted ways.

After that, she started to pay more attention to the man Kisame Hoshigaki.

———-—————-

She’s restless, she desperately needs to train.

The problem being her teacher with his recent promotion to anbu rarely has the time to train her anymore. She is insanely proud of her cousin, the angry and bitter boy he used to be shed like a second skin. While their clan is still shackled by the past and has not yet abandoned the ideas of the branch house, she slowly sees the mindset of the clan changing. Neji has been nothing if not supportive of her and his training had helped her immeasurably. She misses him terribly but knows the mission always comes first. Sure she supposed she could train with her team or possibly another sensei but it’s not exactly what she’s looking for. Her team while good, have different fighting styles that do not fall with hers, they’re not good enough at teaching to cross the boundary needed for training from them to be effective. Another sensei from one of the other teams would be good but with the aftermath of the war manpower was at a low and no one could be spared.

She makes a pot of tea and sits in the garden, pondering her options when the most asinine thought occurs to her.

What about Hoshigaki?

His power and skill as a shinobi were on par if not better than the top ninjas of this village. As far as she knew he hadn’t been cleared for any shinobi work other than physical labor, surely he was just as restless if not more so than she was.

The next week in a rare moment when her cousin is home she tells him her idea.

Which clearly was a mistake on her part.

“Absolutely not!”

Is the immediate response, Neji’s eyes glare disapprovingly and his arms are tight against his chest. She knows Neji isn’t exactly a trusting individual, that the idea of her the current Heiress to the clan training with a formal criminal is a disaster and horribly dangerous. He has no reason to trust Hoshigaki and in all honesty she doesn’t have a reason either but she’s desperate to train and even more desperate to be trained by someone with such raw power. She’s willing to risk it, she knows if somehow he does agree they would not be alone. Surely that’s something?

Neji doesn’t budge.

“Drop it, Hinata. I know you want to train but that man has yet to be trusted. There has to be someone, anyone, else that can train you. I’ll see if I can find someone for you.”

She politely declines, she knows how busy he is, she doesn’t want to trouble him. She hasn’t let go of the idea but she doesn’t let him know. She instead diverts his attention to taking tea with her in the garden and he accepts. As they talk about his missions and training in anbu, she silently makes a game plan to visit Hoshigaki and give him her proposal.

It takes some work to even get in to see him. She can feel the anbu guards stare drilling into her back as they escort her to him. Kakashi has been reluctant to her request, even if it was only a visitation and despite him forcing her to give her reason to see Hoshigaki in the first place he still remained skeptical.

“I will admit, me letting you do this is more for my curiosity than any thought this plan of yours will work. But if it does-“

Kakashi pauses, hands under his chin as he gazes pensively at his desk. 

“If he does agree, it’s possible that it could be largely beneficial for both parties.”

He pulls out a paper and pen quickly from the large stacks of papers surrounding his desk quickly scrawls a message of approval for a visitation with his signature and hands it to her.

“Best wishes Hinata. Let me know his answer as soon as possible.”

The anbu had been even more skeptical than Kakashi but had taken his permission, and here she was being led to the back yard of the small housing unit they kept Hoshigaki in. It was plain, no touch of life anywhere but she supposes that’s to be expected. It’s not like he has any money to his name now, not like this is his actual house. The sunlight is blinding after the dark space of the apartment and she watches Hoshigaki work through a series of kicks. The other two anbu watching from the perimeter. It fills her with excitement, this confirms her thought that while he is a criminal with severe limitations of what he can and cannot do, he is still a shinobi, and shinobi need to constantly train or risk losing their skill. It’s ingrained in them from children. She can only imagine how restless he must feel with not being able to truly practice. Yes, he might just be desperate enough for this to work.

He completes his set and turns to face her, a large mocking grin spread across his face.

“Well isn’t this a delightful surprise. What could the Byakugan Princess possibly want from me?”

She bows politely, “Hoshigaki-San I have a proposition.”

He waits expectantly one eyebrow raised clearly not in the mood for ideal chit chat and she decides to get straight to the point.

“I wish for you to train me.”

She can’t say she’s surprised when he refuses.

But she’s persistent and she pulls out her trump card hoping it’s a promise she can keep and hoping she read Kakashi’s intentions earlier correctly.

“What if I can get them to release the chakra suppressors?”

His eyes turn sharp at that, but he is still doubtful and she doesn’t blame him. She’s sure she can’t get them completely removed at this point but with some time and good behavior...

He shoots her down again.

“You won’t be able to convince them to pull these off me, at least not entirely. Besides, even if you could your not exactly a great training partner. I need to train too and babysitting an Heiress isn’t helpful to my training.”

“Y-yes, I suppose taijutsu in your back yard is better.”

She almost loses her nerve and has to bite her lip to stop from stuttering out an immediate apology. She can’t fight the blush though and she fights to not shrink under his gaze as he simply stares at her, contemplating. He’s not stupid, she’s sure he knows this is probably his only chance at getting any kind of freedom, however short lived it is each day. His posture eases and his smirk returns, and she releases a breath she wasn’t aware she was holding. 

“Alright Hyuuga-San you got yourself a deal. If you can get them to loosen these annoying things then I’ll train you.”

He chuckles his eyes turning slightly predatory , “I hope you don’t regret it.”  
———————-

She had read Kakashi’s intention correctly it seems, for he’s pleased with Hoshigaki’s compliance. It takes some planning, Naruto is brought in and his initial reaction is to yell at Kakashi for going through with this and letting her be so reckless.

“It will speed up his rehabilitation.” Kakashi explains patiently

“If we give him the Hyuuga Heiress to train it not only shows what trust we’re putting in him but it also gives him a chance to prove to us and his village that he’s willing to put in the work to earn his freedom. Hinata while strong is at a large disadvantage with being a close range fighter and Hoshigaki a long to mid range fighter. We’re showing him that we trust him not to abuse the power gap.”

 

It settles Naruto somewhat, they go over the pros and cons of letting Hoshigaki have complete freedom from the chakra restraints and try to find a happy medium. Naruto is still reluctant to let her train with him though, despite the safety measures that would be put in place.

“Even if he can’t use all his chakra he’s crazy strong. Hinata-Chan are you sure? I don’t think he would maim you but you’ll definitely be an outlet for his aggression. I mean I’ll be training with him too and it will let most of it out but he’s still dangerous.”

She smiles and gently assures him, she needs this, she wants to get stronger. His reluctance falters in her quiet persistence and he smiles in earnest scratching the back of his head.

Kakashi makes the necessary preparations, and sends a message to the Mizukage to update her on this development. He informs them it might take a few weeks for them to reach an agreement and he informs Hoshigaki as well privately. In the meantime, Kakashi gives the go ahead for Naruto and Hoshigaki to spar in taijutsu only until he could confirm the Mizukage’s  
acceptance to their proposal.

 

In the weeks that follow, she finds conversing with Hoshigaki is not as strenuous as she thought. It had become a habit to join Hoshigaki and Naruto when they made their outings in the village While at first conversation had been slightly stilted and met with either stony silence or sharp retorts, Naruto’s constant musings (harrasment as Hoshigaki called it) and perhaps their sparing matches (she had only witnessed one) she eventually soothes a small amount of Hoshigaki’s hostility. She slowly learns more about the man in their small periods of time together, his favorite foods are shrimp and crab, he doesn’t enjoy ramen, he enjoys tea and small hole in the wall tea houses. Small trivial things, but she soaks up the information anyway. 

She ends up calling him Kisame at his request, he dislikes being called by his last name or with a honorific.

“Makes me feel old.” He grins at her, sharp teeth catching in the sun.

In the bazaar turn of events, it almost made her forget what he was and where he came from. But life has a funny way of throwing reminders, and she is also reminded of the horrible nature of fearful humans. A few months had passed with the three of them and the four unseen anbu squad making trips around the village without incident. While they had gotten gotten disapproving stares, none of the villagers had done anything more throw a passing glance at the trio. 

But there’s always at least one.

“You should have done the world a favor and died in the war Demon Fox!”

The malicious hiss and shock of hearing that derogatory name after so long bring her up short. Naruto and Kisame stop as well, she sees Kisame’s interest peak and she knows he interested to see how Naruto will deal with this situation. She frowns at the man who looks to Kisame next, his eyes narrowing further.

“Not only did you come back alive, but you brought a demon shark with you!”

Hinata shifts nervously, glancing at Kisame who’s face is carefully neutral. While it’s true his hostility and aggressiveness had gone down significantly in the six months he’s been here, it was still known to rise to the surface once provoked. It takes quite some time to cast aside a persons crafted nature from birth after all. Thankfully he doesn’t rise to bait and simple turns his attention to Naruto who only seems saddened by this mans hostility. Seeing the look of pity on Naruto’s face only seems to agitate the man further.

“I don’t care if you did save the world. You and that monstrous creature are better off dead with all the lives it took before it was sealed. You’re a bad omen on this village, all you’ll do is bring war and destruction, the village will never be truly safe with you in it.”

She notices warily that the villagers around them have stopped to listen, she knows the anbu are close by and hopes their help isn’t needed.

“We are all products of the past, and we can can choose to be prisoners to it or to learn from it and move forward. I can’t do anything about the past but I can change the future.”

Naruto’s voice isn’t overall loud but with the hush of the crowd to hear his words, it seems to amplify them. 

The man face is flush with anger but before he can speak another villager steps forward.

“That’s enough Hiro, if you can’t show some gratitude to the men who saved your worthless hide or at the very least hold your tongue, you don’t need to be concerning yourself with them. Go back home and cool off.”

The other villagers around the murmur their agreement a few stepping forward, still a few paces away but enough to show their support. Kisame sweeps his eyes over them briefly before turning his attention back to the man in front of him, still deathly silent. She is somewhat impressed by his self control, another small thing she learned about him was that he could be rather impulsive.

Getting the message that the he was out numbered with no support the man gives an angry huff, stomping off in the direction that had come. Naruto’s sad gaze lingers as he watches the man amble off, nor does it completely go away after the villagers thank them for their service and apologize for the disruption. The mood is somber as the trio continues their walk

 

———-

 

With the passing of time and the Mizukage’s approval, Kisame holds up his end of the bargain to train her. They are the most grueling and brutal training sessions she has ever partaken in, but they are without a doubt effective. She gradually improves, Kisame is given approval for joint missions when he proves he can control himself, and slowly but surely she sees sides of him that she honestly thought she would never see. She knows she doesn’t have much to do with it, only Naruto seems to be capable of the impossible, and seeing such a blood thirsty warrior slowly ease into the Leaf’s way of the ninja is something she thought she would never see. It takes years, and she still sees shadows of his past following him but they form a camaraderie she never would have expected but is all too grateful for. She treats him to homemade bentos after training, he teases her quietly the times when Naruto joins them and her face erupts in flames and they even sometimes grab tea together at his favorite tea house. They’ve gone on missions together, have covered one another in moments of weakness, It’s an odd friendship, but grows and quickens like the shadows as the suns sets.

She supposes she should have been more aware, that maybe if she looked harder she would have seen what was in his eyes. The first time she even gets a glimpse of it, it’s after one of their late night spars. His face losing its arrogance and settling into something somber. 

 

“You love the fox brat, don’t you?”

She starts in surprise from her place on the ground. She turns to Kisame with wide eyes only to find him staring at her intently, his usual cocky smirk replaced by a seriousness she rarely sees in him. They were resting after their scheduled spar, her body alight with pain that she knew would show tomorrow. Her eyes break away first, staring at the ground between her bent knees as her hands flex in nervousness. What’s the harm in answering? Everyone already knows, everyone except for the person who matters. She murmurs her agreement, side eyeing him to see his reaction. He lets out a short hum, turning his head skyward to look at the stars. She feels her tongue loosening and before she can think too much on it, she tells him what’s been on her mind.

 

“I told him how I felt in the middle of his battle with Pain.”

She sees out of the corner of her eye his head turn back to her.

“He rejected you?”

She lets out a bitter laugh, “No, he just doesn’t remember. Honestly though, it’s my fault. It wasn’t the time or the place but my feet moved on their own and before I knew what I was doing I told him I loved before I tried to save him.”

She feels the tears well up and she desperately tries to keep them from falling.

“I didn’t have time to think, no one was helping him, I knew I wasn’t anywhere near a match for Pain but I couldn’t just leave him to be slaughtered. It’s almost funny really, if I hadn’t gotten in the way and gotten hurt he probably would have remembered but with Kurama’s emergence and all the other emotions he had to fight in that battle, it’s no wonder he forgot.”  
Kisame is silent, and somehow that turns her mood even more sour. The tears are falling in earnest now, but thankfully her chest isn’t heaving and her breath despite being a little shaky is not loud. She hates that she’s falling apart over this in front of Kisame of all people but it’s been bottled up so long inside her she can’t stop the small bit of pain leaking out now. She supposes she should apologize but his next words causes her stop short.

 

“I’ve been around the world and I’ve never seen one person look at another like the way you look at him.”

His words confuse her, his head tilted upwards again, but he must feel her stare because he turns his head back to look at her . His eyes are bright and clear but she feels like there’s something lurking beneath, something familiar , and it niggles her to identify what it is. But then he’s looking away again, head straight forward but his lips are moving and she listens intently because he rarely shows this side of himself.

“You should tell him how you feel, if you don’t, you’ll only live with regret. Isn’t that what they say?”

She wants him to look at her, to look into his eyes and see the thing she saw moments before. But be it by choice or by ignorance of her wishes he does not look at her and they spend the rest of their time together that night stewing in silence.

 

————

It had taken months after that night for her to gather her courage. 

She’s feels so stupid. The trees blur as she races by, her heartbeat loud in her ears as she desperately tries to run as far away from the boy she just gave her heart to. The boy who just dropped her heart right back in her hands.

His smile had been sad, his eyes drifting to side “I’m sorry Hinata-Chan.”

She couldn’t breath, what is this? She sees concern cloud his face, his hand reaching out to steady her but she dodges it, back peddling a few steps. She looks at him and realizes he’s saying something but she can’t hear the words and she feels the tears wanting to come forth but she pushes them down, down, down. The one name she hears from him makes the storm in her head rise to a crescendo.

Sakura-Chan

Of course. Why didn’t she know. She’s been lying to herself hasn’t she? A part of her knew. She’s so stupid. Just a stupid, hopeless, child. Naruto is stepping close to her again, his eyes heavy with concern and it takes her a moment to realize she’s starting to hyperventilate. She stumbles back further with a hasty apology and runs, not looking back. 

She doesn’t pay any attention to where her feet lead her, if she had been, she would have felt the familiar faint chakra signature.

She sees Kisame in the their training ground and skids to a stop. Her chest heaving and tears still pouring down her face, he turns around at her entrance, takes one look at her appearance and he immediately is on guard.

“What is it?”  
He hisses, his eyes scanning the perimeter for any signs of a threat. She’s not sure what he could do if there was one, as she notices his chakra is heavily depleted and for all appearances seems as if he had just recently come from a mission.

“Hinata.”

The urgent hiss of her name brings her back and her mouth opens before she can think better of it.

“I-I t-told him.”

There’s a moment of confusion on Kisame’s face but it’s brief , his eyes and body clearing of their defensive-hostile posture. His eyes take on a different look as he looks at her, and it ignites a fury in her that she has never known before.

Pity. That’s what his eyes tell her. He knew what Naruto’s answer would be. Did everyone else know too? Was she the only fool who believed she had a fighting chance?

She charges forward with a frustrated cry, briefly relishing in the surprised look on Kisame face but it morphs quickly into acceptance. His fist comes up and his body rounds as he takes on a defensive posture.

She launches her own hands forward, chakra surging at her fingertips but he jumps out of range onto the surface of the small pond. Again and again she strikes at him but somehow despite his depleted chakra he manages to pull up water barriers to block her hits. It’s not a long battle though, with her emotionally drained and him physically drained, it couldn’t hope to last more than 10 minutes. He grunts as she shuts off chakra points in his one arm, red angry marks marring his skin. He swipes at her trying to gain distance and takes the opportunity when she ducks under his arm. No words are exchanged as they exchange blows, he can’t do much other than wait for her to tire. Both his arms are shut down now and his feet start to sink below the surface of the water. 

With his last bit of chakra he throws himself back onto solid ground, with her in hot pursuit. Her emotional toil is already pressing down on her and she feels her chakra fluttering out as all the emotional exhaustion catches up with her. Kisame’s eyes gleam in the dark and he makes quick work of her pathetic punch forward. He sidesteps and sweeps her feet out from under her. She hits the ground hard but grits her teeth and tries to recover, only for his hulking form to stretch out, pinning her to the ground.

The only sound is their harsh breathing, his eyes bore into her own, ever calculating and watchful and she turns her head. Taking her silent submission he backs off, grunting in pain as he retracts his arms and sits beside her.

More tears stream down her face in silent frustration, she’s sick of them. Hasn’t she cried enough? Apparently not. Slowly her heart rate returns to normal but the emotional drain still sits heavy on her shoulders, she hears a pained grunt from beside her and turns to see Kisame inspecting the damage she had done to his arms. He lets out a slight hiss as he flexes his hands and she feels such horrible shame for attacking him like that. Even with his chakra practically depleted he managed to beat her, she quickly chases the thought away, too emotionally drained to add more feelings of inadequacy onto the pile.

She sits up, reaching for his arm and he wordlessly extends it to her.

“I’m sorry.”

A short breathless chuckle “Don’t be.”

By some miracle she manages to get her chakra under control and quickly unblocks his tenketsu. After she’s done he pulls his arm back and offers her the other, inspecting the red marks left behind with interest. She can’t help but remember the knowing look he had on his face as soon as she told him what she had said to Naruto. She must be a sucker for pain tonight since she can’t let it go and decides to push on it.

“Y-You knew what his answer would be.”

 

He doesn't look at her when he answers, instead tilting his head back to look at the stars.

“I had suspected but I didn’t know for certain. You know what an idiot he can be. I figured you had at least a 50/50 shot.”

 

Her smile is bitter, more tears slipping down her face “I-I guess I was the only one who didn’t know.”

She nearly jumps out of her skin when she feels a hand on her face and she stares in a glorified stupor as Kisame gently wipes away her tears. His eyes are hooded as he looks at her and it makes her breath catch in her throat at the raw intensity in them.

“Love is blind, as the old saying goes.”

And it hits her so suddenly it makes her head spin. She knows. She knows the look on his face, sees the same raw aching hunger that she’s felt in her bones. Her already overtaxed mind scrambles to keep up and she doesn’t know what to deal with first. The utter confusion that this brilliant powerful man would want her, her guilt at putting someone else through this heart wrenching pain, or her ignorance of his feelings despite seeing the lingering looks he would throw her. All the signs were there, subtle and only caught if you looked deep enough, but why would she look when her eyes were on someone else? She feels the loathing for herself increase ten fold, but Kisame gently grips her jaw, his thumb swiping her check.

“None of that now, princess. It’s not your fault.”

It only brings more tears streaming down her face and he chuckles softly, his thumb continuously stroking them away.

“Such a crybaby.”

He coos with an indulgent look on his face, a small smile on his lips and she can’t help but let out a strangled laugh. Her hand coming up to cover his on her cheek. Slowly she sees the smile drop from his face and he sighs removing his hand. She panics at his withdrawal, unsure of this new development between them and not wanting to navigate it alone, she snatches his hand back not willing to break the small connection they have now. He smiles again but it has a sad and bitter edge to it.

“ I suppose I owe you an apology.”

“W-why?”

He sighs again, his hand tightening slightly around hers “It’s not the right time for this, I never meant for you to know, at least not now. I was trying to wait till everything played out but I couldn’t just leave you here in tears.”

 

Despite the sincerity of his emotions, her brain is already spinning together problems. How can she possibly think about loving anyone else when her heart felt wrung out and shriveled? Kisame deserved better than a rebound, would he be willing to wait? Is that too much to ask? How can she even think about any of this when she feels ready to pass out?

“Hinata relax. I’m not asking for anything right now. Look it’s been a long day, why don’t I walk you home?”

She can only nod, her mouth sealing shut, her brain is overloaded, her body drained. She does not resist as he tucks her arm in his to steady her as they slowly make they’re way to the compound. It’s a bit of a trek but time seems to move quickly, he escorts her up to the main gate, drops her arm and with a small smile and soft goodnight he leaves. She watches him go, watches the light of the moon and the lights of the street dance across him till the shadows swallow him and he is gone. She wonders what tomorrow will bring.


	2. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He could wait, for her, he would wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, fuck guys. We were supposed to get to the sex at this point but Kisame kinda hijacked the chapter.
> 
> Just a heads up, this story will mainly focus on Kisame. I’ve always been fascinated with his character and though I did enjoy how other people write him it wasn’t quite what I thought he would be like. 
> 
> This chapter is kinda what I envision him as, I hope I conveyed it well enough? I feel like there’s some holes, I might reread later and scrap it then replace it. I’m a little bit foggy with my Naruto facts, so pardon the mess.
> 
> I would love to hear what you guys think  
> dont be shy, drop a comment!
> 
> Also, how did you guys end up finding this? I’m amazed people have read it already since it’s such an out there pairing?
> 
> Again not beta read. Proceed with a grain of salt.
> 
>  
> 
> ————

He never thought he would be in this position. He was raised in blood death, all shinobi were, but the Hidden Mist made no effort to hide what they raised. Back in his day, they took pride in raising some of the most effective killing machines out of all the shinobi villages. Cutting off emotional ties before they even had a chance to fester, but he supposes thats where their greatest weakness came in. What was a ruthless killing machine without purpose? Without attachment of some kind to push them past their limits? He supposed Zabuza was a prime example of what the fox brat was trying to convey to him. He had scorned it, yet deep in his heart, past all the denial he knew he yearned for the same. 

He wanted purpose, a place to belong, comrades to protect and bond with. He had laid down everything for a half cocked plan to get it, and it was only another lie, like all the rest. He felt the first stirrings of awareness when Itachi was cut down by his foolish brother, had felt a slight pang of loss after years of numbness. He had learned of Itachi’s true intentions from Madara, and suddenly it was like he was waking up from a dream. His mind stormed with questions, how could a man as ruthless and cunning as Itachi Uchiha lay down his life for a village that ordered the slaughter of his entire clan? To remain loyal despite such a heavy betrayal, to keep his sanity in tact after everything he had been ordered to do? He hadn’t been able to do what his Akatsuki partner had done, and it left him full of bitterness and resentment.

Kisame had slaughtered his comrades and after he fulfilled his duty without question, had lost pieces of himself in the process, only to find his commander selling the secrets to the highest bidder behind his villages back. The rage and despair had left him shaken and despite his outer appearance of cool acceptance as he spoke with Madara or Tobi he supposes, inwardly he was reaching desperately for something and Tobi had given it to him. Purpose, sweet promises of the life he always wanted, only for it to be nothing but a pipe dream. He was probably borderline suicidal when he decided to help the shinobi alliance but what did it matter? He went into that war with full plans of dying and yet by some asinine miracle the fox brat and his friends had pulled through. When all the dust had settled he was once again in chains fully ready to accept whatever sentence was about to be served to him when once again the fox brat intervened. Hearing Naruto’s proposal from the Mizukage when she visited him down in the cellars had stirred him. 

A month later he found himself standing in Konoha.

It was a fools errand really and while he didn’t plan on turning tail once again and fight his way out of this fools errand of a plan he certainly wasn’t expecting it to work.

But here, here is where he gained everything he ever wanted.

He hadn’t thought much of the Byakugan Heiress when he first saw her at the gate, her eyes widening upon seeing him. He had done his research about the Uchiha as soon as he was informed about who he would be partnering with when he joined the Akatsuki. The Uchiha and Hyuuga were closely tied, he absorbed all the information he could. It took him a moment to recall the information as he stared at her, he could tell he was making her nervous as he remembered her name. He remembers reading about this Heiress, how the eldest was lacking in power and the council favored the youngest who showed nothing but raw talent. No surprise really. Although his sense of chakra was muddled with the chakra suppressors, he could definitely tell her chakra was lacking in terms of quantity. 

 

She was nothing, a typical Heiress groomed to be beautiful and bear the clans future children. Only to be branded as a defect and cast aside for her younger more talented sister.

She was everything.

 

He knew as soon as first saw her and the fox together that she was in love with him. How anyone could love such an annoying brat is beyond him. He watched with interest as they walked in front of him, Naruto forcefully pulling the girl into joining them. At first it was amusing as much as it was nauseating. The girl was about as transparent as they come, with her face bursting into flames anytime Naruto so much as looked in her direction and yet, Naruto the complete moron that he is was completely oblivious. He kept quiet, amused as the heiress was forced to drop her carefully bred composure and tried so hard not to make more of a fool of herself than she already was.

How could he have known she would become his entire world? 

 

Somehow, despite her timid nature, she had managed to get him to agree to train her. The sadistic part of him was looking forward to it. He knew what this was, knew he couldn’t toy the line with this only chance of freedom from the god forsaken suppressors. He knew he would have to control himself but just the thought of finally be able to let loose was enough to temper him to make the deal with her. He went to their first training session fully intent on beating her into the ground, into cowing her into quitting, regardless of Naruto’s presence. 

 

Yet she kept getting back up for more.

 

She stood high in the face of his storm.

 

She made him meals, she made him tea.

 

She enjoyed his company and he hers.

 

He didn’t know what to do with the feelings she invoked within him. 

He started to pay more attention. 

The arch of her back, the sweep of her hair, her fierce expression as she drove her chakra loaded fingertips towards him. The way her skin felt as he flipped her over his head, countering her lunge. 

It was nauseating.

It was exhilarating.

This feeling, it was new to him. He knew nothing of romance, he knew only how to kill yet this gentle woman with a fierce heart made his breath catch. 

He briefly remembers the female hidden mist ninja that had propositioned him once. His confusion at her offer. Woman tended to avoid him, and with good reason. It didn’t make it any easier to swallow, he was underneath it all, still a man. He didn’t think much of them, killing was the only pleasure he knew but when Deidara had carelessly compared his aesthetic to Itachi, he was suddenly reminded that he was a man too. A man with blue skin and gills coated in blood. A man who at one point in time wanted to be wanted.

 

Many years after he had killed her, he wondered, what would it be like to love someone?  
How would his life had changed if accepted? Would he and that nin have started a family?  
Not likely. Hidden mist had high mortality rates.

He buried it. There was no point in remembering. He had things to do, jinchuriki to kill, loose informants to destroy.

 

Yet now, here he was.

But there’s always something isn’t there? He didn’t mind Naruto, truly he didn’t. They certainly weren’t best friends but he was tolerable in small doses. He owed more to the fox brat than he cared to admit.

Yet he couldn’t completely swallow the jealousy that flooded him every time he saw Hinata look at Naruto. 

Lucky for him, both of them were oblivious.

Unluckily for him he couldn’t do anything but watch.

He knew more of Hinata’s love for Naruto than he ever wanted to know. It wasn’t so bad after she told him when he teased her about her blushing and stuttering. At that time it was just curiosity. But now, now it was different. Now he coveted. He knew her strong devotion to Naruto was justified. He knew it was crafted from love so pure and innocent, of a girl who worshipped the boy who showed her courage. Who wanted to grow strong and stand by his side.

It didn’t stop his anger.

It didn’t stop his jealousy.

It certainly didn’t stop his yearning for her to look at him like she looked at the golden haired brat.

While he could tell her love was more emotional than physical, it didn’t stop him from imagining her pinned beneath him as he ravaged her throat with his lips and teeth. Gently marking her for all the world to see. 

 

It only made him more irritable. 

 

It wasn’t her fault and it wasn’t his. If all he could do was stand by her side while she loved another man, then that’s what he would do. She was his friend first and foremost, and he wouldn’t give that up for anything. It was one of the most painful things he’s ever had to endure but her happiness was paramount. He gently encouraged her to tell Naruto her feelings, that she would regret it if she didn’t. All the while enjoying her company as they worked together on perfecting a new Jutsu.

He couldn’t get a read on Naruto, if he was just stupid and ignorant as always or if he was ignoring Hinata’s longing glances and being clueless about her gifts on purpose.  
He stopped himself from looking too closely, any more and he would drive himself into angry frenzy which more than likely meant destroyed trees and a flooded grass field.

 

When she came to him with tears in her eyes, when she told him she had confessed...

He didn’t expect to feel sadness first.

He supposes that’s a sign with how much he’s grown.

How could he be happy when the woman his heart was set on was drowning in sorrow?

He took her anger without comment, gently pinning her when it was over waiting for her submission before sitting down beside her.

He didn’t mean for her to see.

He didn’t mean for her to know.

But she reacted better than he expected. It gave him hope, a brief swelling of elation swept him up before the circumstances brought him back down. She clung to his hand, scared and unwilling to let go and he squeezed her hand in silent comfort.

He watched silently as her mind swept her away, she was trembling and gently assured her that he wasn’t asking for anything right now.

He could wait as long as she needed.

He would wait.

Until she was ready, he would wait.


	3. Give and Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That deep emotional sex we all want but rarely find. It’s going down y’all. Get it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: This chapter has been revised.
> 
>  
> 
> Hey all! Sorry for the absence! My job sucks and we literally had a “drop everything you’re doing we have a new project with a week deadline” happen. 
> 
> With my job being so stressful it’s hard to find the time to write let alone the motivation but here I am dropping at least one smut chapter for y’all.
> 
> This chapter isn’t exactly what I had in mind and I’m not happy with it but I just wanted to get something out because I don’t know when I can post another chapter with my crazy schedule. This has the elements of what I want in its just not exactly what I want. So I might replace it with something better in the future? 
> 
> Kisame is a hard character to write, and fair warning he’s probably going to be OOC in this fic. It would be helpful to be able to go back and read and or watch his scenes but I literally don’t have time for that. 😢
> 
> Anyway I’ll explain the characters behavior at the end the chapter and let you guys get to the good stuff. Go forth and read the smut! Sorry if it’s a let down from what you were expecting but it’s something, right???
> 
> Random Note: Song that I listened to while writing this: Caravan Palace - Lay Down 😉

The one thing that he finds in his relationship with Hinata is patience.

She’s a flighty thing, with a constant nervous energy about her anytime he compliments her.

He finds he doesn’t mind constantly having to pursue her, to having to constantly remind her that his affection is real.

On the contrary, he rather enjoys it, especially during moments like this.

She trembles in his arms as he lays gentle kisses on her neck, her face pressed into his shoulder as his hands rub soothingly over her back. Slowly, his hands gently wander, down to her hips and he feels her grip on him tighten. He pulls back stroking over her back again before slowly dipping down to her hips again, repeating the process and getting more bold with his wandering hands as she slowly relaxes. Slowly his hands wander lower, his hands glide under her ass, squeezing firmly and she tenses again, her thighs clenching around him and a startled breath in his ear.

“Easy.” His voice is gentle but firm, breaking the sound of her quickened breath as his hands continue to stroke over her.

He feels her face turn towards his own neck, as she suckles at his throat timidly and he groans low and deep in his throat. He takes a firm hold of her hips and rocks her down into his still clothed cock, just once to let her feel him, and feels her bite his shoulder in reflex. 

 

It’s always a slow and delicate dance with her. Soft and teasing kisses and slow but purposeful touches of his hands to open her up to his advances. If he rushes and goes too fast, it makes her uncomfortable and she shuts down as her insecurities surface. Stuttering out an apology and scrambling away from him while he’s left to deal with his own arousal. He’s never felt frustrated with her though, only puzzlement. He knows with time she’ll eventually become more confident in her body and her reactions to him, they’re both so new to this after all, but honestly he feels like their slow yet deeply passionate love making fulfills both of them in a way normal, more aggressive sex never could. 

She shivers in his arms as one his hands traces feather light up her back and her teeth dig harder into his neck. He groans again, his hand coming up to gently push her deeper into his neck, his hips rolling up into her hot center.

“Yes, like that little one, just like that.”

She whimpers and shudders at the praise, an interesting kink he found she had but not unexpected. She moves her lips further up under his jawline, giving timid licks and nips, he sighs in pleasure guiding her mouth back to his, her eyes heavily lidded as he kisses her slow and deep. Her hands tighten on his back, her mouth going slack as she lets him dominate the kiss, teasing her lips with a quick swipe of his tongue before dipping into her mouth again. He rubs the waistline of her underwear, and she tenses again pulling away from the kiss, her face and chest flush from his attentions exploding to a deeper red.

“Alright?”

He keeps his voice soft and low, he’s patient, not tugging on them to hurry her, merely keeping his other hand running soothingly over her back in an effort to distract her from her shyness. Her eyes fall away from his as she nods, pulling away from him and standing up. She doesn’t look at him and her hands are trembling as she drops her panties to the floor before moving her hands up to her bra to release the clasp. Once the bra drops to the floor her arms come up to shield her breast from his gaze, her eyes still not looking at him. He’s quick to touch her again, gently pulling her closer as his hands firmly stroke up her sides. He has to fight himself not to drop his gaze to the tempting V between her legs. What he wouldn’t give to gently pry her legs apart and to dip his tongue into the wet heat of her, but it’s much too bold for her and until she learns to fully let go, to fully trust him in the bedroom... Instead he merely drops a kiss to her navel pulling back to look up at her and tugging her by her hips.

“Come here.”

She comes willingly if not slightly reluctant, back into his lap, once her chest is pressed to his she unwinds her arms from around her rib cage and goes back to clinging to him. He pulls her head away from his shoulder guiding her back to his lips, gently encouraging her to let go her shyness if only for a moment. He feels the tension drain out her as his hands continue to run soothingly over her back, loosing herself again to the pleasure of his touch. He decides to be bold again, sliding his hands down and under grabbing her ass again in a hard hold and her back arches and she gasps, her arm tightening around his neck as he suckles under her jaw. She moans, a soft sound and he detaches himself from her neck long enough to give a firm encouragement.

“That’s my good girl.”

She gasps again her body giving a hard shudder at the praise and timber of his voice. He about loses it when he feels wetness on the pad of his fingertips, leaking into the crease of her thighs because of how aroused she is, and deciding to go a little farther, he removes one hand from her ass sliding it back to the front of her, gliding through the wetness of her cunt. She freezes, locking up and leaning her upper body back, her hand on his shoulder digs in and her other covers her mouth to keep the choked gasp at bay but failing.

“K-Kisame!”

He’s quick to release her backside in favor of pulling away her hand from her mouth, leaning in to kiss her but she turns her head, overwhelmed . He’s not offended or deterred by it though, placing a quick kiss on the side of her mouth before moving his closer to her ear.

“Its alright. Look how wet you are for me, you’re doing so well.”

She trembles in his arms, and he knows she embarrassed by her body’s responses to him, and he’s quick to reassure her before pressing his hand further.

“It’s just me Hinata, it’s alright.”

He stills his hand that’s still gliding through her slick heat and even though it pains him to ask he’s not about to force her to do something she’s not fully comfortable with.

“Do you want to stop?”

He’s pleased when she offers a quick denial, shuddering again as he continues the motions of his hand. She pulls back to look at him, her eyes connecting with his before falling to the side.

“I-I’m sorry. I-I just-“

He kisses her gently, and she sighs into his mouth kissing him back and he pulls back to look her in the eye. His own eyes gentle with understanding.  
“I know.”

 

He holds eye contact with her as he presses lightly against her entrance with the tips of his fingers, a silent question and she takes a startled inhale before nodding her head. He kisses her again, sliding his fingers back and forth before sinking the tips of pointer and index fingers into her. He feels a slight gush of fluid as well the clench of her muscles as she gasps into his mouth as he keeps kissing her to keep her full attention away from what he’s doing with his hand. She shivers as he works his hand slowly, pushing just the tips in before pulling them out to glide down her slit and up again before pushing them back in, deeper this time.

She pants and leans back slightly, giving him perfect access to the beautiful column of her throat. To his delight, she starts to rock her hips onto his hand, trying to take him deeper. He obliges, sliding his fingers as deep as they can go and curling them as she moves her hips back up and down. Finally, they’ve crossed that threshold, where pleasure comes before her shyness. He moans into her throat, the feel of her heat and slick so tantalizing, he shudders at the significance of it, that this beautiful woman wants him, is wet for him. Trusting him with opening her body to the wonders of physical pleasure, despite being new to it himself.

He nips her and growls, his emotions causing him to be a bit rougher with his hand play. She cries out, her nails digging into his back as her hips spasm from the increase in tempo but she doesn’t pull away, doesn’t tell him to slow down. His cock aches from neglect and he pulls his fingers out of her with a wet squelch and a surprise gasp from her, he grips her hips and pulls them down while he thrust up. The bulge of his cock hitting her clit and she moans as he repeats the motion, adding her own motion to bear her full weight down on his cock. They both grunt in pleasure and in a rare moment of assertiveness, Hinata takes a fistful of his hair and pulls his mouth to her, kissing him deep and hard. His cock jumps in interest and he moans into her mouth, rolling his hips in a sharp snap against her clit which causes her to shudder in his arms.

He pulls back, panting and eyes heavily lidded as he looks at her, seeing a similar look on her face. 

“Ready?”

He knows she is, but asking aloud brings comfort to both of them, she nods and clings to him as he turns and lays her on the bed before standing up to remove the last of his clothing. He’s slightly startled when Hinata crawls towards him on all fours, her blush exploding over her face but her eyes determined as she pushes his hands aside on the waistband of his pants. She doesn’t immediately pull them off, instead licking a long stripe up his navel and his abs clench as she suckles along his stomach. He trembles with her touch, his hands coming up to hold and stroke her cheeks and hair as she licks him. She’s never been this forward and he’s not sure how long he can hold out.

 

She gives one last suck to his navel, before pulling back to look up at him her hands pulling on the waistband of his pants and boxers. They fall around his ankles and he nearly chokes on his spit when she firmly grasp his cock giving it a firm tug. She’s never touched him below the waist, never even fully looked at his cock before her gaze would jump away in mortification. It’s something they’ve been working towards just as they are working towards her having the confidence to let him go down on her. To have her boldly assert herself by taking his cock in her hand is enough to make his head spin and to have his knees buckle, and he can’t help but let out a curse as she goes one step farther, dipping her head giving the tip of his dick a curious swipe with her tongue. She shyly lifts her head, her grip on his cock loosening and he can only stare down at her in a stupor as she struggles to get her words out.

“D-Do you w-want-?”

He shakes his head, and he doesn’t miss the slight look of relief on her face as he pushes her back to lay on the mattress. 

“Another time perhaps.” His voice deep with arousal as he slides his hand forward to cup her mound and her hips jump in response. He leans over her, putting his mouth near her ear,

“Right here, I want to come here.”

He turns his head and kisses her, her arms coming to wrap around his shoulders as lays kisses along her neck, her collarbone, her legs fall open and when he doesn’t grind down into her, she does what he hopes she will and takes the initiative. Her legs locking around his calves as she thrust her hips up into his. They both gasp at the contact, and he rewards her for her boldness by reaching down and taken a firm hold on his cock, he looks her dead in the eye as he slaps it roughly on her clit. She gasps, spine arching and her legs falling open as he leans down closer to her flushed face. 

“Oh yes, she likes that.”

He grins, sliding his cock between her wet folds and against her clit. She mewls, her hands twisting in the sheets as she turns her face away from him. He pulls his cock out of her folds and slaps it against her clit again, and this time she thrust her hips up into the contact letting out a sharp gasp and a full body shudder. His grin falls away into something more somber as he gazes upon her, spread out on his sheets, body trembling with pleasure that he was the cause of. His hands gently caress her calves as his mind runs down old roads. It only makes him revel in what he has now, his hands moving up to her thighs, her hips. She’s still trembling as she turns her head to look at him and he’s lost in her eyes. His heart swells and he’s overcome with such emotion, he grits his teeth in frustration, body going rigid with tension and as quickly as love,affection, gratitude had drowned him, doubt surges in. He moves over her quickly, pulling her face to his in an desperate kiss as thoughts he’s kept in the dark of his mind creep forward.

‘How long?’

 

He knows she can sense his change of mood, feel the desperation in his kiss, a look of confusion crossing over her face as he pulls back to look at her. 

‘How long before this life is taken from me?’

He smiles, not reaching his eyes and he shoves the thoughts down, down, down because this isn’t the time or the place and he wants to revel in this moment. Regardless of the future this is what he has now and he’ll be damned if he so caught up in the past that he lets this slip through his hands. She starts to fidget, he’s been still too long and he quickly goes to work on easing her back into pleasure. Trailing kisses from her mouth to her jaw and down to her chest, being mindful of his teeth as he suckles her. She sighs, her eyes closing and head tilting back, pushing her chest up into his attentions. Her legs open as she squirms, her whimpers spurring him to look up at her, releasing her breast from his mouth and giving her another quick kiss. She pulls away breathless and swallows thickly before her eyes timidly meet his, her legs spreading wider and he’s not sure if she’s aware that her body is presenting itself to him, normally she’s extremely shy in displaying herself but now, with how wound up she is, her body is asking for her. He loses the fight not to stare at her pretty pink cunt on display for him, sees the wetness gathered there and groans low in his throat. Her face flushes in mortification and she tries to close her legs but his hands hold them open and he’s quick to reassure her, his hands stroking her legs as he leans forward bumping their foreheads gently.

“I love you, don’t be ashamed of asking for what you need.”

 

Her eyes widen before softening, he doesn’t say “I love you” often but moments like these, where she’s giving everything how could he not? She holds his gaze as she lets her legs fall open again, her hands gripping the sheets nervously. His hand run over her legs as he leans into kiss her, gentle and slow, hoping she can feel how much he loves her through this kiss. He leans back adjusting himself between her legs before he pushes forward slowly hissing in pleasure and she whines, legs opening wider and her back arching. This is one the most pleasurable moments for both of them, the feeling of filling and being filled. Never once have they rushed this the few times they’ve had sex, always letting his cock advance slowly as they both shudder in pleasure. He drops his head, his arms sliding under her to caress her back as he drops his head to suckle her nipple, one hand coming up from her back to firmly grasp her neglected breast and she cries out. He pulls his hips back, not even half way in, letting the tip almost pop out before slowly pushing his hips forward again. She holds her hips still, her body shaking under him as he constantly teases her, slowly letting his cock slide deeper each time. On the final thrust he snaps his hips hard bottoming out with a grunt and a keening cry from Hinata, her hips rolling up to grind his cock into the back of her cunt.

They’re both shaking, too wound up from foreplay and he knows they both won’t make it long tonight. He lifts himself up sliding his hands back underneath her gathering her close, kissing her mouth as she pants before snapping his hips forward, hard. She cries out her back arching, breast smashed against his chest, and he kisses her throat as he brings them closer to the edge with each strong yet slow glide of his cock. Her head thrashes on the pillow as he slowly but firmly fucks her, he feels her walls tighten every time he bottoms out and he grunts in pleasure. She whispers his name in a daze. and he pulls back to look at her. Her eyes hazed in pleasure as she gazes at him and he’s overwhelmed with the love he feels for this woman. This woman who means everything to him.

“I love you.”

He holds her gaze, her eyes softening up at his admission. He lowers his head kisses her gently and nips her lip. Feeling possessiveness rise in him, he moves his mouth to her ear, a slight growl under toning his words.

“Your mine, you’ll always be mine.”

He feels her shudder and her walls tighten , his cock still slowly gliding in and out of her.   
Her arms come up, soothing over his back before clinging to him. 

“Yours.”

He almost misses her soft agreement, pulling back slightly to look at her face. Her cheeks flushed, hair spread on the pillow, her chest slightly heaving. He’s drowning in the love in her eyes and the emotions it invokes pull him under.

He snaps his hips hard, upping the speed slightly, barely pulling out of her before slamming his cock into the bottom of her cunt. She gasps, her nails scratching his back and her walls tightening down on his cock. He doesn’t stop, knows their both so close, feels his balls drawing tight and he shudders in pleasure winding his arms tight around her.

“Go on then, take it, take what you want little one.”

He feels her shudder and she bites his shoulder to keep her cry contained, his eyes roll back in pleasure and it sets off his own orgasm. He grinds deep in her as she clutches him, her walls moving over him as she milks his cock for every last drop. He feels her arms loosen and he barely manages to avoid crushing her by moving his bulk to the side. He gathers her close, her face turns towards his neck giving him soft kisses as they wind down from their high. 

“Thank you.”

It’s barely above a whisper but he hears it, and can’t help but chuckle, his hands gliding over her back as his eyes start to shut in exhaustion.

“No thank you. I meant what I said Hinata. You did well tonight.”

He can’t keep his eyes open anymore, feels sleep pulling him under and he makes sure to say the most important words before he passes out.

“I love you little one.” 

He feels her hand stroke his chest and another kiss on his lips, he’s falling now, but before sleep takes him completely. He hears her whispered words,

 

“And I you Kisame.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so before you throw stones at me let me explain:
> 
> I totally intended for Hinata to be super shy in regards to sex.
> 
> Why you ask?
> 
> Her upbringing. Her whole character in the series really. In my head she grew up with basically nothing but negative attention. Any time someone looked at her, it was generally scorn, displeasure etc. While we see her grow once she leaves her father and family and starts bonding with her teammates we see her bloom a little bit but her shy nature is still there.
> 
> In my head any positive interactions or growth she got from being away from her family doesn’t really apply to her sex life. That’s a whole different ball game.
> 
> In this head cannon I kind of imagine her needing time to feel safe enough to remove her clothes or be intimate with Kisame. In other words lots of petting, lots of affirmations, it’s a long game for sure and she slowly overcomes this but it’s definitely a hurdle in their relationship. Not that Kisame minds, he finds his own pleasure in taking his time. 
> 
> As for Kisame, I feel like he’s all about that slow game. While he generally has an impulsive nature, he finds pleasure in slowly taking Hinata apart, bringing her up and taking her down. Not to say they don’t like it rough now and then but for the most part? Slow, steady and intense.
> 
> I feel like this porn is lacking and I’m sorry for that! I read it but I’m a bit rusty and took everything in me to not have Hinata have a “daddy kink” in this chapter. I know what dirty talk is but my brain was struggling like it’s never heard it before. Just all around fuckery in this. Like I said, might replace it with something better in the future.
> 
> So what did you guys think? I’d love to hear your thoughts, positive or negative. I’ve got 4 to 6 months left in this job and then I’m free! But it’s really intense so while I will try to update as soon as possible I can’t guarantee anything.
> 
> See you guys in the next chapter.


	4. Update!

Hey Y’all!

Just wanted to let you know this story isn’t dead! Chapter 3 has been revised and posted and I’m working steadily on Chapter 4! My temp job is wrapping up in the next couple months so my schedule may be a bit crazy but I’ promise I’ll finish this story. In the meantime if you want some entertainment. I have dragon OCs of our lovely on my flight rising account! Here’s the link to my clan: http://www1.flightrising.com/lair/46745/503512

Hinata and Kisame are under the mated pairs tab in my lair and they even have children!

I’ll replace this fake update with the real chapter 4 as soon as I can! Thanks for your support!

Cheycat


End file.
